Hug
by Devil Macma
Summary: Hinata hanya sedang merasa bahagia


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama me-menyukaimu Sa-sasuke. Ja-jadilah p-pacarku!" Hinata menutup mata dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Boleh." Sasuke menyahut santai dengan tampang datar.

"Eh?" refleks Hinata membuka mata seraya menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar dan senyum manis yang merekah. Ya tuhan! Dia sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"Sudah sore ayo pulang" Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih mematung tak percaya.

"E-.. H-ha'i!" Hinata pun mencoba mengejar Sasuke.

Ah mulai hari ini... Sasuke adalah pacarku.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya cemberut dengan wajah yang menopang di atas mejanya. Dia... Dia sedang merasa kesal! Entahlah dia juga bingung.

Tapi pemandangan di depannyalah penyebabnya. Bagaimana tidak! Sasukenya! Sasuke pacarnya! Sedang dikelilingi cewek-cewek centil anak kelas sebelah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ini jus untukmu" ujar seorang cewek dengan malu-malu

"Boleh" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya

Dan oh Hinata! Bibirnya makin mengerucut saja, 'Sasuke! Kenapa kau terima sih!' Hinata membatin kesal sambil membuang muka. Ah dia sudah tak tahan melihatnya.

"Hah... Lagi?"

Itu bukan suaranya. Hinata menoleh mendapati sahabatnya Ino sedang menggerutu sambil menatap ponselnya.

"K-kenapa Ino-chan?" Hinata mencoba bertanya.

"Pacarku... Dia... Haaaaah" Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan dia semakin mengelah nafas berat

"Memangnya dia kenapa Ino-chan?" Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Dia ingin mengenalkanku dengan orang tuanya!" ujar Ino meledak tanpa sebab.

"Eh bu-bukannya itu ba-bagus Ino-chan? Bukankah berarti dia serius berpacaran de-denganmu?"

"Ya. Tapi aku belum siap! Padahal aku sudah bosan dengannya" lagi Ino menggerutu.

"Memangnya pacarmu yang mana I-ino-chan?" Hinata berkata hati-hati.

"Suigetsu! Si taring berlendir sialan itu! Aaaarrrgh selalu saja seperti ini!" Ino mengacak rambut blondenya frustasi. Hal itu tampaknya sangat membebaninya. Sangat.

"Be-beruntungnya. Aku juga pengen." Hinata melempar pandangannya ke depan. Kembali memandang kearah pria rambut pantat ayam yang masih dikelilingi banyak wanita.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja ke Sasuke? Gampang kan?" ujar Ino setelah emosinya sedikit reda.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku yang ne-nembak d-dia masa aku ju-juga yang bilang?" Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat dirinya menembak Sasuke.

"Yah bener juga sih. Tapi kau tau kan? Pacarmu itu tidak peka, jadi lebih baik kau yang memulai saja" Ino menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

"Tapi..." Hinata melirik lagi kearah depan. Lama dia memandangi punggung lebar pacarnya. Sampai si empunya menoleh ke arahnya.

Hinata buru-buru membuang muka. Ketahuan sedang memperhatikan seseorang itu memang. Memalukan. Tapi perlahan dia kembali menoleh kerarah Sasuke yang sudah kembali menatap buku ditangannya.

"Baiklah I-ino-chan! Aku akan bilang padanya!" ujarnya yakin

Ino yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

"Berjuanglah Hinata"

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Anikiku, mengerti?" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang malas sekaligus ragu.

"Un!" Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh. Dia benar-benar senang! Hari ini dia akan pergi kerumah orangtuanya Sasuke.

Sasuke tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya sejak lulus Smp. Dia yang menginginkannya. Karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya. Itu saja. Benar-benar anak yang berbakti.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini rumah orangtuaku." Sasuke memencet bel. Hinata hanya diam mengamati.

Rumah orangtua Sasuke tidak terlalu besar hanya saja. Taman di depannya luas.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah datang! Sudah ibu duga" pintu depan terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Wah Sasu-chan sudah pulang" sebuah kepala melongok dari pintu.

"Ya aku pulang" ujar Sasuke malas.

"Eh siapa ini Sasuke? Manis sekali"

"Apa ini pacarmu Sasu-chan?"

Itachi nama anikinya dan ibunya bertanya bersamaan.

"Ya. Dia pacarku." Sasuke melirikkan matanya ke Hinata.

"A-ano.. Hyuuga Hi-hinata desu" Hinata memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

"Kyaa Hinata-chan ayo masuk!" sebelum Hinata diseret ibunya, Sasuke sudah berkata menghentikan ibunya.

"Hinata. Kau duluan saja ke kamarku."

"E..Em" Hinata berkata seraya berjalan menuju lantai dua.

Ibunya yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan melanjutkan memasaknya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dan itachi tampaknya dia sudah duluan ke kamarnya karena dia memang sudah tak terlihat sejak ibunya hampir menyeret Hinata.

Sasuke pun ingin ke Kamar mandi. Dia ingin mengganti seragamnya.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Hinata memperhatikan, meneliti setiap sudut rumah Sasuke. Sekarang dia sudah di lantai dua. Tapi dia bingung. Ada dua kamar yang sama persis di depannya.

Setelah sekian lama menbang-nimbang. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke kamar yang sebelah kanan.

Krieet

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka Hinata, sedikit membuatnya was-was. Tapi dengan segera ia menghela nafas lega.

Hinata pov

Tidak salah lagi sepertinya ini kamarnya Sasuke. Aku meneliti kamar Sasuke. Kamarnya agak berantakan dengan banyak kertas yang berhamburan di lantai. Terdapat poster-poster anime di dindingnya. Dan... Apa itu senjata sungguhan?

Aku berjalan menghampiri sebuah benda yang bentuknya mirip senjata er apa namanya.. Bazoka? Entahlah bentuknya panjang dengan lubang di tengah dan ada tempat untuk memegangnya.

Krieeet

Aku segera membalikan badanku untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Hah ternyata Sasuke. Tapi ada yang lain dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Suaranya juga aneh. Agak lebih berat dari yang tadi.

"E-enggak kok" ujarku sambil menunduk.

Aku merasa gugup. Entahlah aku merasa beda dengan Sasuke yang ini. Apa karena auranya berbeda saat memakai baju rumahan? Mungkin. Karena aku baru pertama kali melihatnya memakai pakaian selain seragam sekolahnya.

"Baguslah." Sahut Sasuke dengan santai setelah kami berdiam cukup lama.

"Hei."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku mendengar panggilannya. Kami bertatapan. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya.

"Cobalah pakaian ini" dia menunjukan sebuah dress hitam pendek berlengan panjang.

"Eh?" aku hanya bisa berkedip tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memberiku sesuatu.

"Ya cobalah kau pakai. Aku ingin melihatnya" dia kembali menyodorkan dress itu padaku.

Dengan ragu aku menerimanya. Lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Er... Aku tak yakin. Sudah berapa lama aku di kamar mandi. Kembali kutatap pantulan diriku dicermin. Itu aku kan? Ya ampun aku tak berani melihat diriku! Dressnya sangat pendek! Walapun kerahnya menutupi leherku dan lengan bajunya panjang. Tetap saja ini pendek!

"Hinata? Bagaimana?"

Kudengar suara Sasuke dari luar. Ya ampun aku benar-benar malu! Tapi... Ganbbate Hinata! Sasuke sudah memberimu hadiah kamu harus menghargainya. Ujarku ke diriku sendiri.

Perlahan dengan langkah ragu-ragu kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar mandi.

Aku melongok lewat pintu. Melihatnya sedang menatap kearahku. Aku semakin ragu. Aku pun keluar dengan sukses dari kamar mandi. Kutahan ujung dress ini dengan kedua tanganku. Mentutupi sedikit pahaku. Kupejam mataku erat. Tak berani menatapnya.

"Wah! Ternyata memang benar-benar cocok!" ujarnya dengan nada senang.

Refleks kubuka mataku dan menatapnya takjub. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya berkata dengan nada itu. Perlahan aku juga tersenyum.

"A-apa Sa-sasuke-k-kun se-senang?" kutundukan wajahku sambil terus memegang ujung dress

"Tentu saja aku senang" ujarnya cepat.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Senang mendengarnya senang.

"Tapi.. Coba kau pegang ini" dia berkata sambil memberiku senjata -bazoka- tadi.

Kugunakan sebelah tanganku untuk meraih benda itu.

"Be-begini?" aku bertanya ragu. Dengan tanganku yang masih memegang ujung dress dan benda itu.

"Coba pegang dengan dua tanganmu" dia berkata sambil memperagakan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Er... Sekarang aku semakin bingung. Dia menyuruhku memeluk bazoka itu sambil berbaring. Aku memang melakukannya tapi. Sekarang aku benar-benar malu!

"Nah bagus sepert-

Krieeet

"-ti itu" ucapnya bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka.

Dengan cepat kuarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu dan...

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Jadi Sasuke itu punya kembaran? Tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku. Sekarang orang yang berdiri di depan pintu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke yang ada di depanku.

Tapi.. Tatapan Sasuke yang baru masuk... Seperti marah, kesal dan... Cemburu?

"Sialan!" kata Sasuke yang di depan pintu dan cepat menghampiriku.

Dia begitu cepat. Aku sampai lupa bernapas. Dan Sekarang aku sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Jangan jadikan Hinataku bagian hayalan otakkumu aniki sialan" Sasuke yang membelakangiku ini mendesis tajam. Sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang satunya. Dia hanya tersenyum sampai kami keluar dari kamar.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Sebenarnya ada apa? Sasuke yang tadi menyeretku masih terus menyeretku hingga kami sudah keluar dari rumahnya. Dia masih menyeretku. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku berhenti. Dia yang menyadari pergerakanku perlahan berhenti. Tetapi masih tetap mebelakangiku.

"K-kenapa me-menyeretku Sa-sasuke?" aku mencoba bertanya walau ragu.

"Bodoh. Dasar gadis bodoh! Kenapa kau mau saja di suruh seperti itu hah?!" dia. Dia bukannya menjawabku. Sasuke yang ini malah membalikan badannya dan membentakku.

Aku kaget mendengar suara bentakannya. Aku... Aku..

"A-aku.. Aku.. Ha-hanya ingin melihatmu senang." kujawab dengan suara pelan. Tapi aku tau dia pasti mendengarnya.

"Senang?! Kau pikir aku senang?! Ingatlah! Yang barusan itu anikiku! Sudah kubilang kan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" kembali dia membentakku. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku." aku semakin menunduk. Kulirik sedikit dirinya dari poniku.

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Tampaknya dia ingin aku melanjutkannya.

"A-aku tidak ta-tau kalau itu ka-kamar a-anikimu Sa-sasuke-kun." sekarang aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah masuk ke kamar orang tanpa izin. Apa kata tou-sama kalau tau?

"Hah sudahlah. Pakai ini." kudengar ia menghela nafas. Dan kulihat dia menyodorkan jaketnya padaku.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan mengambil jaketnya. Lalu memakainya. Diam-diam aku memperhatikannya.

Setelah melihatku memakai jaketnya. Dia tampak berbalik. Dia memunggungiku lagi. Apa dia masih marah?

Lama kami berdiam diri seperti ini. Aku memandang punggungnya yang lebar. Tampak... Kokoh. Bolehkah aku memeluknya? Entah kenapa. Aku... Ingin memeluknya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" dia tetap memunggungiku.

Pasti boleh kan? Bukankah aku pacarnya?

"A-aku... Aku ingin memelukmu!" kalimat itu keluar juga. Dengan nada yakin aku mengucapkannya. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah.

Karena tak ada respon. Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat dia sudah membalikan badan dan... Memandangku dengan intens.

"Te-tentu" eh? Apa dia gugup? Kulihat sedikit rona merah dipipinya saat mengucapkan itu.

Perlahan tubuh kami berdua saling mendekat.

Perlahan tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Tanganku kunaikan dan kupeluk lehernya. Dia menyentuhkan kening kami. Aku juga melakukanya. Dia memandangku intens. Aku... Rasanya berdebar-debar.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Mengerti?" hembusan nafasnya menerpaku.

Ya tuhan aku tak sanggup menatap matanya lagi. Kututup mataku lalu mengangguk. Sebelum mataku tertutup. Kulihat dia tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Inikah rasanya berpelukan? Tidak bukannya aku belum pernah berpelukan. Hanya saja. Berpelukan dengan orang yang kita cinta itu... Sangat mendebarkan. Menyenangkan dan. Aku tidak ingin berakhir secepatnya.

End Hinata pov

Mereka berpelukan. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Menyalurkan perasaan. 'Tetaplah seperti ini' ujar keduanya dalam hati. Perasaan yang benar-benar... Mendebarkan.

End

Kyaaaaaaa saya kembali membawa fic gaje wkwkwkwk. Gatau ide cerita nyempil dengan sendirinya.

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca. Sekian

Devil macma


End file.
